staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3474 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3689); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3475 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3690); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Zmiana, odc. 25 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Ben Between, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Domisiowy teatr; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 26 - Jak Elis pojechała rajdowo (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 25 Jak Elis Jela Rallye); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 124 (odc. 124); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Pan Fasola - "Nowy pałac królowej", "Supermelon" 25 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("A Royal Makeover", "Supermarrow")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 891; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Upał 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1964) 14:10 FAMA 2007; reportaż 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1280; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP 16:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3476 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3691); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3477 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3692); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Średnie medium; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Bumerang Paty odc. 31 (Patty?s Boomerang ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Śmierć za śmierć (Lover's Revenge, A) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:50 Gorąca Jesień w Jedynce 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Teleexpress nocą 22:50 Oskarżeni (Accused, The) 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1988) 00:40 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 9/21 - Rozkład jazdy; serial TVP 01:55 Dobre, bo polskie - Parada oszustów - odc. 3/4 - Tajny detektyw; serial TVP 02:40 Dobre, bo polskie - Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - odc. 7 Praca. Technika - Automaty wokół nas; magazyn 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:10 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 9 (35); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 05:55 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 10 (36); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 6/26 Plamy ropy (Odc 6/26 Oily Feathers); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - 0dc. 2 Zasadzka; serial TVP 08:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Gumowe ucho (183); serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 143/162 Czterdzieści (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Forty)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 17/25 (Out There) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 13:00 Ogród bogów (Garden of the gods) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa@com 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 12/13 (20) Dziedzictwo (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Legacy); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - odc. 10/44 Bracia (Flipper ep. With brothers like us); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:40 Mecz towarzyski - Rosja - Polska ( studio ) 17:00 Mecz towarzyski - Rosja - Polska ( I połowa ) 18:00 Mecz towarzyski - Rosja - Polska ( II połowa ) 19:00 Panorama 19:10 Dubidu - odc.20; quiz muzyczny 20:10 Obcy w moim domu (Stranger in my home) 87'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 21:40 Kobieta pracująca radzi; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Alibi na środę - Przeklęta wyspa (Dead man's island) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:10 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Kryptonim "Podmuch"; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty 01:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - kto ładniejszy; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie. Krajobraz z lądolodem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - W Cieszynie fajnie jest.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Kryptonim "Podmuch"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Siedlisko - odc. 8/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Design szwedzki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Dolin Nepalu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Ala i As - kto ładniejszy; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Punkt widzenia - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - W Cieszynie fajnie jest.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Mój Kraków - Kościół Mariacki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 15 - Parowozik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 23:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Punkt widzenia - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - W Cieszynie fajnie jest.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 15 - Parowozik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 04:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 9:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 17:55 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 21:00 Kłopoty z facetami - komedia romantyczna 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Weekend - thriller 1:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:35 Hela w opałach: Kochana Hela - serial komediowy odc. 22 Polska 2006 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show: Hanna Smoktunowicz, Mariusz Pudzianowski - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 15/26 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Przemiana - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 803-805 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 134/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku: Zabiłam męża! Zabiłam matkę! - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:30 Detektywi: Gość - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bez powodu - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Szczęki - thriller reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Roy Scheider, Robert Shaw, Richard Dreyfuss, Lorraine Gary USA 1975 23:25 Mroczne miasto - thriller SF reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Rufus Sewell, William Hurt, Kiefer Sutherland, Jennifer Connely USA 1997 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 03:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Tarzan na Manhattanie - serial przygodowy 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Amistad - dramat historyczny 23:20 Kwaśne winogrona - komedia 01:20 Śmierć w rodzinie - dramat obyczajowy TV 4 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Monster Warriors (20) - serial przygodowy 09:00 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 10:00 Saint-Tropez (22) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 (41) - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Arabela (10) - serial familijny 16:10 Beverly Hills 90210 (42) - serial obyczajowy 17:10 TiVi Sekcja - talk-show 18:10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 18:50 Saint-Tropez (23) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Łabędziem być... 2 (18) - reality show 21:00 Łabędziem być... 2: Miś Przekliniak - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:35 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:05 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23:35 Kuba Wojewódzki: Grzegorz Halama i Mirosław Baka - talk-show 00:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:15 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 02:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk-show 03:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:15 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 06:45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:35 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:30 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 18:30 Andromeda - serial science fiction 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Szalony miesiąc miodowy - komedia 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Niebezpieczna zazdrość - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 16/16 - Dawcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 Anatomia altruizmu (Kindness of Strangers, The) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); reż.:Rhian Skirving; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Anatomia altruizmu (Kindness of Strangers, The) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2006); reż.:Rhian Skirving; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Aguirre - gniew boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Cecilia Rivera, Ruy Guerra, Helena Rojo, Peter Berling; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kilian zawsze wraca (Postava k podpirani) 37'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1963); reż.:Pavel Juracek, Jan Schmidt; wyk.:Karel Vasicek, Consuela Moravkova, Ivan Ruzicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Carnaval. Największe party świata; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ivo Pogorelic (Ivo Pogorelic) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Don Featherstone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Reżyseria: Andriej Tarkowski (Regi Andrej Tarkovskij) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1988); reż.:Michal Leszczylowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wujaszek Wania (Diadia Wania) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Andriej Konczałowski; wyk.:Irina Anisimova-Wulf, Siergiej Bondarczuk, Władimir Butenko, Irina Kupczenko, Innokientij Smoktunowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - George i Rosemary (George and Rosemary) 8'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1987); reż.:David Fine, Alison Snowden; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Lou Reed i John Cale - Songs for Drella (Lou Reed and John Cale - Songs for Drella); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 W oceanie (In the ocean) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Frank Scheffer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 KFPP Opole - '74 - Stan Borys; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tajemnice Rosji - Upiory złotego kręgu 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wszystko, co najważniejsze 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Siemion, Marzena Trybała, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Karol Strasburger, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogusław Linda, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Plac Republiki (Place de la Republique) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 21; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Płynąć - Izabella Gustowska; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Ramones - Raw (Ramones - Raw) 105'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Cafiero; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Grot - Rowecki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Zakręty dziejów - Zamach majowy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kulisy III RP - Wojna na górze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Siła bezsilnych - Mord w Kielcach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Grot - Rowecki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Haiti - Francja ( I poł ); STEREO 10:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Haiti - Francja ( II poł ); STEREO 12:00 Tottenham TV - magazyn; STEREO 12:50 Tottenham TV - Tottenham- Everton ; STEREO 13:40 Tottenham TV -Derby - Tottenham; STEREO 14:35 Golf Pro Tour - Trójmiasto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Piłka nożna - Młodzieżowe Eliminacje ME: Polska - Gruzja; STEREO 15:00 Piłka nożna - Młodzieżowe Eliminacje ME: Polska - Gruzja ( I poł. ); STEREO 15:55 Piłka nożna - Młodzieżowe Eliminacje ME: Polska - Gruzja ( II poł. ); STEREO 16:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Argentyna - Honduras ( I poł. ); STEREO 17:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Argentyna - Honduras ( II poł. ); STEREO 18:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 18:45 II liga piłki nożnej - Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Pruszków ( I poł. ); transmisja; STEREO 19:45 II liga piłki nożnej - Stal Stalowa Wola - Znicz Pruszków ( II poł. ); transmisja; STEREO 20:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Belgia - Serbia ( studio ); STEREO 20:45 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Belgia - Serbia ( I poł ) (Belgia - Serbia) kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO 21:45 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Belgia - Serbia ( II poł. ) (Belgia - Serbia) kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO 22:40 Golf Pro Tour - Trójmiasto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Armenia - Portugalia ( I poł ); STEREO 00:45 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Armenia - Portugalia ( II poł ); STEREO 01:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Finlandia - Kazachstan ( I poł ); STEREO 02:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Finlandia - Kazachstan ( II poł ); STEREO 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Powtórki programów Zone Club 05:00 Design Challenge, odc. 1 05:30 Alternatywne style życia, odc. 12 06:00 Szkoła jogi, odc. 13 06:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, odc. 36: Fitness Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia 07:00 Sekrety kuchni wegetariańskiej, odc. 7 07:30 10 lat mniej, odc. 22 08:00 Sztuka i dusza, odc. 2 08:30 Obieżyświat, odc. 50 09:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 4 10:00 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 6 11:00 Afrykańskie przysmaki, odc. 7 11:30 Stylowe miejsca, odc. 2 12:00 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a, odc. 3 12:30 Zrób to sama, odc. 9 13:00 Obieżyświat, odc. 31 13:30 Przewodnik po świecie, odc. 10 14:00 E-miłość, odc. 11 14:30 Podróże Loyda, odc. 5 15:00 10 lat mniej, odc. 41 15:30 Randka na czas, odc. 57 16:00 Randka na czas, odc. 58 16:30 W pogoni za szczęściem, odc. 15 17:30 Ślub – Instrukcja obsługi, odc. 3 18:30 Bazar, odc. 1 19:00 Tuckerville, odc. 13 19:30 Na ślubnym kobiercu, odc. 3 20:00 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach, odc. 8 20:30 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 2 21:30 Opowieści o duchach, odc. 31 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera, odc. 123 23:00 Bazar, odc. 5 23:30 Gwiazdy na plaży, odc. 6 00:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 23 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera, odc. 123 02:00 Rozmowy o seksie, odc. 7 03:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 12 04:00 Opowieści o duchach, odc. 30 04:30 Opowieści o duchach, odc. 31 Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - Serial rysunkowy odc. 6 21:30 Fresh Air - Test Drive Unlimited 22:00 Fresh Air - God of War II 22:15 Java Games - Informacje 22:30 Review territory - Informacje 23:00 Game Play - Informacje 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - Serial rysunkowy odc. 5 23:45 Game Factory - Splinter Cell Double Agent 0:00 Hyper Classic - Informacje 0:30 Klipy - Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku